Remember
by nexa alex
Summary: the day she met him... the day she fall in love...


She's in her bedroom, laying down on her bed… the white sheets covering her body, e she's not like she used to be… now her hair is shorter, a new hairstyle that she loves, with fringe, and it's shoulder long… her eyes have the same color but seemed wisdoms, and even more deep… her body wasn't the same… now she's taller, now she have curves, breasts, and a nice boot… the boys don't even let go of her, they would do everything to go out with her… not that she even cares about them… she already have her heartbreaking experience.

_Flashback_

_It's her first day at the new school, she has been transferred from a college and now she goes to a public school… _

_she'__s 14 years, and still doesn't have a teenager body, she's still growing up… and really doesn't care about it, she wasn't like the other girls, she doesn't care about boys, what she really loves to do is read a book and imagine the world in her head… only there she can forget her problems… her life at home, her life with her family, the facades that she gets from everybody that she's suppose to trust… but when she starts to dream, or when she read about a book she gets over that…_

_now there she is, walking through that walls to get into a room full of people she doesn't know and start all over again… she knocks on the door and hears a voice:_

"_get in!"_

_she is so nervous, she walks in to the room and go to the teachers desk and gives her the papers and introduce herself to her… the all classe is in silence._

"_what did she wants?", "what's she doing in her?" it's all what everybody is thinking she even hers somebody laughing…_

"_Everybody, she's a transfer student and she is going to be in our class" she hears the teacher saying "please go sit down wherever you want, I'm about to start the class"_

_She just goes to a white desk near a window and start to take her book, not daring to look to anybody… she only want to get over that and go home…_

"_hi, I'm Eriol or Eli if you want, and you are?"_

"_Sakura" she says, she was so deep in her thoughts that she didn't even notice his coming._

"_Can I sit in here with you?"_

"_yeah" she mumbles…_

"_hey Syao, her name is Sakura, and she just got here" she ears him yelling to some guy…_

_She lift her head and look to him… she's breathless, she just never saw a guy like him… she stares at his eyes… his amber eyes… that deep eyes… and he stares back to her… what was just some seconds, seems like years to her… she than look down to her books…_

"_hey, new girl… what's up?" she ears him asking… how! His voice, soft, deep, relaxed, and… sexy…_

"…" _she just can't answer… the words just don't seem to pass her lips… what should she say?_

"_hey Eli, change seats with me, I want to seat near the new girl" she hear him say…_

"_no no, I got here first and I wanna know her better"_

_Are they arguing about her? About get to know her better? Sitting near her? She must be dreaming, or they are kidding about her… yeah must be that… jerks!_

_She takes a second look at the "Syao" guy… wow she's not wrong about him, he really is a hot guy… brown eyes… wild dark hair… and a handsome body too… his lips… wow… and that scar just behind the right eye… it's not a disgusting scar… it's a sexy scar… STOP! what are you thinking?? He's a jerk! A jerk! _

_Right… a Jerk… a Sexy Jerk never less…_

_Wow you really should stop thinking about him like that… _

_But she just don't seem capable of doing that, he seems so nice, and cool, and funny… he just don't seem capable of stop smiling… and that smile is so warming…_

"_hey! Are you there??" asks Eriol_

"_hum? What? What are you saying?"_

"_I'm asking you about what make you change school in the middle of the year."_

"_oh! that, my mom was a little unsatisfied with my grades and with the school office"_

_End of Flashback_

And that's the first day of school…

And that's how her crush start…

Hi everybody, this is my very first fanfiction… and my very first oneshoot (not thinking in continue with it, only if you guys think I should)…

I'm would be really glad if some of you guys give me some advices about my way of writing… and by the way my 1st language is not the English is Portuguese – you know that very small country in Europe lol – so guys please a little help would really be appreciated.

I really love to read and write… but I don't know if I'm god at it…

So please Review!!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, just this little piece of trash…


End file.
